


poker face

by joowons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joowons/pseuds/joowons
Summary: warnings: mature content, blood, abuse, drug abuse.characters : yves, jiwoo, jinsoul, vivi, haseul, yeojin(sfw), jungeunkakegurui - a compulsive gambler. someone, who gambles for the excitement of it, despite the negative consequences. a person that is willing to spend all their money for the pure pleasure of risk.—yves had always been a gambler. but doing it for the pleasure?





	poker face

**Author's Note:**

> work inspired by kakegurui - an anime series.  
> //

midnight, queen’s chamber, osaka.  
the large wooden doors that separated the tiny hall and the master bedroom were awoken by a loud knock coming from one of the queen’s ‘slaves’; servers, also known as pets. the pet took a shy step back as the chamber’s door were opened by the queen herself. “what are you doing here at such an hour? you damn well know i have guests over.” the pet shyly put their head down in fear and softly answered: “someone is coming to see you. i-i think it’s important.” “oh well” yves rolled her eyes. “they can talk to me tomorrow. this” she said, pointing at her two half naked quests, “is more important to me. goodnight.”   
the queen slammed the door to her massive chamber and continued with her work. the two guests, mentioned earlier, were two young girls, probably freshmen of the yves’ college. many people think that it’s easy to get invited into the queen’s chamber. however, those who had been there know it’s a challenge that you must conquer with a strong body and mind. not only is the queen very careful with her choices, she is also careful with her words. you see, back before she founded the yves’ college, her taste wasn’t as precise as it is now. back when she has never heard of the world of gambling, her bed choices were quite simple. she’d pick a youngster, usually a college student, who was below the age of 25. she liked being older. then, she’d observe them and their likes. if they were keen on art, she would talk about art often. if they, on the other hand, liked math, she’d spend her day talking about math. slowly, each one of her little toys got addicted. addicted to the thought of her. but now? now, she doesn’t have to look for young blood. the young blood comes to her.   
the queen’s work ends when the bell goes off. it is to symbolize the end of the student’s play time. it’s time to study now. the bell rings, of course, at 7 in the morning. that’s when all the students come to the yves’ academy to gather together and gamble. yes, gamble. the yves’ school does not revolve around subjects and grades. your ranking is based on your wins and debts in gambling. if you have a debt, you become a pet. you are nothing. just a slave, working for the queen and the student council. if your debt reaches 100 million yen, your destiny is chosen by the queen. if you do not follow the life plan that has been made for you, not even god knows what’ll happen. it’s been rumored that when you disobey the queen’s life plan, she will take you to her chambers and use you for her own pleasure.  
when the queen arrived to her school, to check up on the youngsters, her eye caught a new face. an adorable-looking, yet tense young woman with a sparkle of confidence in her expression. “miss yves. i’ve been waiting for you. since midnight.” the girl’s smile changed to a frown. “was there something more important to the queen than the arrival of the toymaker’s daughter?” “sincere apologies. how has your father been?” yves said, in a calm, intimidating tone. “well, the new girl took a breath, “he’s dead.” the queen frowned. “oh, i’m so sorry for your loss, angel.” “it’s okay.” the tiny girl closed her eyes as if she were to cry, when a tall, blonde-haired student appeared in front of her. “this, yves put her arm around the tall student and placed her hand on her cheek, “is jinsoul. she’s the head of the council and will show you around.” jinsoul smirked at the queen’s touch. “alright girls. see you later.” yves slowly walked away in her velvet high heels.   
“so,” jinsoul started, “you don’t seem like the kind of person to gamble. or did you come here for the queen’s services?” jinsoul laughed. “i came here due to my half-sister’s recommendation.” the tiny girl said. “half-sister? so you’re vivi’s infamous bratty sister? jiwoo?” the girl nodded. “ha. interesting. so, jiwoo, why don’t we start by showing you the main hall?”   
the main hall was the biggest hall in the academy. additionally, it was also the most important one. whenever there was a big gambling match, it’d happen in one of the four corners of the main hall. the upper right corner is for teacher-student matches. the upper left corner was for regular poker games. the lower left corner was used for matches held between a pet and a normal student. the last, lower right corner, is used for games other than poker. “this,” jinsoul spinned like a tornado with her pointing finger out, “is the famous main hall.” as jiwoo looked around the four wonders of the hall, a girl gestured her a sharp ‘come here’. jiwoo, intrigued by the girl’s behavior, listened and sat down on a chair opposite of the girl. “hmm..you remind me a lot of vivi. a former student.” she said. “well, i am her half sister...” jiwoo explained. “very interesting. you a lover of poker? vivi loved poker...” the girl sniffed. “i’m more of a roulette girl, but i suppose. what’s your name, anyway? “jiwoo asked in curiosity. “i’m haseul. nice to meet you, kid.” jiwoo frowned. haseul. haseul had been vivi’s long-term girlfriend. before vivi suddenly left and got lost, the student council and yves found out about their relationship. since any kind of love, affection or commitment are strictly forbidden on the yves’ college, both girls were expelled for a month. however, vivi never came back.   
“you know where she is, don’t you?” jiwoo interrupted the silence with tears and anger in her tiny eyes. when haseul breathed in, jiwoo’s heart almost jumped out in stress. “sorry kiddo, i don’t. now, shall we?” haseul said, as if trying to push back her feelings, with a stack of cards in her hand. “we shall. a basic game of poker with a girl like you? sounds pretty easy.” haseul’s cold expression changed into a slight smirk. each girl recieved 10 cards, according to the rules. “how much are we betting?” jiwoo asked softly. “how about 1 million yen, just to start off?” haseul asked. “good. 1 million it is.” “we both get 10 tokens. each holds the worth of 100,000 yen. “the tokens and cards are handed out and the game starts. jiwoo notices there’s something odd about some of the cards.   
“how’d you know i was cheating?” haseul was awed. “you were too obvious. i saw the blueprints on the cards almost immediately. you’re a beginner.” jiwoo giggled.   
“wow, that was awesome, new girl. what grade are you in?” jiwoo looked at the voice’s face. it was a tiny, skinny girl, with a pet tag. poor kid. “i’m a sophomore. what’s your name, tiny one?” “AAARGH! i’m not TINY! do i look like a squeak to you? i am a freshman, but my height doesn’t mean anything!” the tiny human squealed. “not so fast, cutie. i asked for your name?” jiwoo smiled at the girl. “i-i’m yeojin.” “that’s adorable. don’t tell me you gamble. you look too adorable for such adult games.” jiwoo looked down at the cute angel. “no no! as you can see...i’m a pet. my debt has reached almost 65 million yen. i can’t gamble anymore, i’ll become a house pet.” “what’s a house pet?” jiwoo softly turned her head. “house pet is someone, whose debt reached over 100 million yen. if that happens to you, your life is completely taken over by the queen. you get a life plan that determines your destiny. most life plans order you to marry a rich, lonely person. usually one of queen’s friends. but, there’s been a rumor going around. according to some people, when you become a house pet, but are too adored by yves, she’ll let you stay at her house, under the debt of serving her till the end of your life. or, until you get out of your debt, which is, mostly, impossible.” yeojin breathed out. “well, for a freshman, you sure know a lot.” jiwoo pointed out. “my brother, seokjin, graduated a year ago from here. he used to bring his friends home. they discussed such riskful topics together, in our basement.” 

[author’s note: yeojin is older in this story. however, she is excluded from sexual content, and is in the au only due to the storyline and it’s flow. she is not a love interest.]

when the first lesson ended, the queen wondered around the halls. yves did not care that gowon was the vice president of the student council. when the girl had a free lesson, the queen would come over and do what she pleased.   
“my queen.” jungeun bowed. yves cupped the girl’s face and spoke almost, but not quite too close to her face. “get to my chamber. one of my pets will get you a robe.” jungeun smirked. “yves. i have an important match today. with the new girl. i have to prepare, i’m so excited. i feel myself become wet only with the thought of having a match with a girl like he-“ yves stopped her. “jungeun. aren’t you a dirty slut. getting wet over other girls? you know that it’s forbidden. i’ll be waiting for you. if you do not get there in 15 minutes, i’ll have you scrub the floors on the third floor’s boys’ toilet.” “yes, queen.”  
jungeunloved making the queen mad, but she couldn’t help the fact that new students aroused her. they always had a beautiful, terrifyied look on their face. after a match, gowon would get her small hand gun and hold it close to her crotch while touching herself in the bathroom. but, even a girl like jungeun had her boundaries. cleaning the possessed third floor’s boys’ bathroom? hell no. the seniors had made an infamous glory hole in one of the stalls. every day, at 2pm sharp, the boy pets gather a line to the bathroom and give pleasure to whoever’s in the other stall. if they’re not satisfied, the pet has to work until the higher student is pleasured and accordingly satisfied. to sum it up, the bathroom is very, very dirty afterwards.   
jungeun took her things and walked out of the school, on her way to yves’ house, or shall i say, palace. it was surrounded by a tall fence with a gate that you see in hollywood movies. a fountain was standing in front of the mansion, completing the picturesque landscape. jungeunpressed the button to let yves’ servers know she’s here. one of them went outside with a robe in his hands and took jungeuninside. she had well known the inside of the palace; she’d been here dozens of times. whether it was for the queen’s services or for a student council matter (which usually ended in a major orgy), she remembers this place well. jungeun changed into the robe, leaving her clothes on the humongous sofa, and walked upstairs.   
“i’ve been waiting for you. you’re two minutes late.” yves’ voice startled her. “come, we have to get you clean.” the queen led her to the master bathroom, located two doors away from the chamber. she took off her golden robe, as well as jungeun’s plain one. the bathtube was huge. it looked like it was designed for at least 4 people at once. there was already warm water with bubbles prepared. the queen stepped in, and gestured to jungeun, telling her to come in as well. yves carresed gowon’s beautiful dark hair. it was so smooth, almost too soft to pull onto. but the queen did it anyway. she pulled harshly onto the girl’s magical hair and slapped her face. “is this what you say to your queen? your master?” jungeun smirked. “well, it’s no secret that fresh blood arouses me.” the queen, still holding onto her beautiful hair, slapped her face for the second time. “i didn’t say you could speak, slut. bark for me. bark like the pet you are.” jungeun’s eyes widened, her mouth closed shut. “i said bark.” the girl barked softly. “good pup.” jungeun started slowly giving the queen bites and marks on her collarbone. she’s been hungry. “you’re so dirty and sinful. what would your father think of you? his soft baby girl, serving the queen?” jungeun bit as hard as she could, breaking yves’ skin. when blood started to come out, gowon, her pet, licked it off and pleasantly smiled. yves petted her head and said: “such a good pup for mommy.” her hands slowly moved towards jungeun’s crotch, hidden underwater. when her fingertips touched her, the girl cried out “m-master, please” “please what?” the queen asked provocatively. “nghn, please queen, let, let me ride you.” “oh baby. you have to earn my cock. there’s no way i’d let you ride me without you earning it. seems fair, doesn’t it?”  
a loud knock interrupted their bath time. “oh my god, who’s knocking?” yves put on her robe and sighed. wearing only a robe, she opened the door. a tall man in his thirties, wearing a suit, was standing there. “brother. what’re you doing here?” the man laughed. “i stopped by to congratulate you.” “congratulate me?” yves couldn’t remember. was it an important day today? “dad said you made a girl pregnant. she gave birth yesterday.” yves gulped. “pure nonsense. where’d he get that bullshit from? i’m clearly unable to have kids. anyhow, this is no time to discuss the matter. come back later. bye.” yves closed the door.   
a soft voice from the background asked, terrified: “is it true? did you get the girl pregnant?” “of course not, angel. as i said, i’m unable to have children. let’s get back to what we were doing.” 

[author’s note: fxf pregnancy is possible in this au. don’t ask how. i have no idea]

the bell rang at 3 o’clock to symbolise the end of the school day. everyone got out, except for some upclass gamblers and, of course, the student council. when jiwoo got out of the class, a girl was awaiting her. a beautiful, skinny blonde girl with intimidating looks. beside her was a tiny boy with a choker. “jiwoo. are you ready for our match?” the girl asked. her smirk made her excitement too obvious. “our...match?” jiwoo asked, deeply curious. the blonde girl licked her lips. “yes. you’re allowed to bring one friend with you.” ‘one friend? i don’t have friends here yet.’ jiwoo thought to herself. who could she invite? “can i invite yves?” the tiny boy gasped. the girl laughed. “i suppose you can. winwin. call the queen.” the boy, winwin, took his phone out and picked yves from his contacts. he went further away to make the call. “what’s your name?” jiwoo asked. “i’m jungeun. the vice president of the student council.” “wow, sounds important.” jiwoo answered with a sparkle of sarcasm in her voice.   
when yves came to one of the basement gambling rooms, jungeun was petting and admiring jiwoo’s hair. winwin coughed. “ehm. queen yves is here.” jungeun and jiwoo both smirked. “winwin, you can go home.” yves stated. “yes, my queen.” he bowed and left the room. “so, girls, shall we start?” both girls nodded, “good. how much are we betting?” “10 million yen.” jungeun said, with confidence in her voice. “50 million yen.” yves looked at jiwoo. “getting brave, huh? alright. let’s start.” yves pressed a button, at which a table rose from the ground. it was a roulette table. jiwoo’s crazy gambler was out. whenever she was either too deep in a game or excited for one, her ‘crazy gambler’ showed up. her eyes turned purple and her hair was smoother than ever. “this,” yves pointed at the roulette, “is a russian roulette table. the rules are simple; first, the players load a gun with zero to six bullets. after that, the players place their bets on numbers on the roulette. then, the judge, me, spins the special roulette. whoever is closer, ‘wins’, meaning they get to choose their gun first. however, the guns have been put to a special container so that you don’t know whose gun is which.” “seems simple.” jiwoo nodded.


End file.
